


When fates collide

by PixieWrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieWrites/pseuds/PixieWrites
Summary: Every volleyball player is struggling with their own problems. Whether it be homophobic parents or dropping out of school. Nobody is the same after this event. (warning: VERY GAY) every character ship will have their own little chapter and at the end they will all intertwine.
Kudos: 1





	1. The moon and the sand (Kageyama and Hinata's chapter)

**Author's Note:**

> God I'm so sorry

"Kageyama!" Kageyama was running away from his dad. He didn't want to even see him after what had happened. Kageyama ran to the local park and sat on a bench. The moon was bright enough and lit up the sand volleyball court. He looked at it and screamed. He collapsed on the ground. He could hear yelling. Let's rewind to this morning. Kageyama was getting ready for a practice game against Nekoma. This time his parents were coming. Everyone's parents were invited. That was a perfect time to introduce Hinata to his parents. Hinata and Kageyama started dating about a week ago. Kageyama would still tease Hinata, but he wasn't super mad at him all the time anymore. Anyway, Kageyama and Hinata walked to the gym together. "Kags, are you nervous?" Hinata asked. Kageyama looked at Karasuno, which was creeping into their view point. "No. I'm never nervous." Hinata nodded and kept walking. "Hinata, it feels like, like the team is falling apart." Hinata nodded. "Ever since Tanaka-" Kageyama shut his mouth. Whenever he said Tanaka, Hinata almost started to cry. Hinata kicked a rock. "Noya felt worse. They were like best friends." Kageyama nodded. They walked into the gym. Noya was still absent. He hasn't showed up to practice for a week. "Hey Daichi!" Daichi was passing with Asahi. Daichi looked up and caught the ball. "Hey guys, Noya said he'll make the game!" There was cheering but it sounded almost sarcastic. But it wasn't. Nobody could be that happy about anything right now. "But Yamaguchi still hasn't showed up." Tsukishima fixed his glasses. Everyone looked at him. He turned away and kept spiking against the wall. "Kiyoko has sorted out her family issues, but cannot make it. Yachi will be the main team manager in the mean time." Daichi's announcements were doing nothing to lighten the mood. Yachi looked down and bit her lip. Hinata held Kageyama's hand and smiled. Tsukishima stepped forward. "I say we cancel the volleyball club." Daichi and Sugawara looked at him. Nobody said a word. "He has a point, the- the club isn't working anymore." Yachi said. Asahi widened his eyes. "You too?" Yachi nodded. Kageyama opened his mouth, "SO? If one person- one person- well like four people aren't around anymore, we shouldn't cancel a club." Coach Ukai walked in with Specs. "I know it's been difficult, but we are having this practice game. Then we'll take a vote if we want to disband the volleyball club for the time being." Coach Ukai said. "Let's get some practice in before tomorrow." Kageyama nodded. Hinata gave Yachi a ball. Yachi tossed it to Kageyama, but didn't make it and it was too low. Tears were running down her face but nobody cared enough to notice. Specs walked over and took her outside in the hallway. Tsukishima was serving with Asahi and Sugawara. Ukai watched this sorry practice. Almost none of the serves even made it over the net. Ukai yelled and everyone looked over. "I got a text and- and Nekoma can't hold a game. Kenma, Kuroo. and Lev have gone missing." Everyone gasped and Hinata started to cry. Kageyama hugged him. "Practice is over." Ukai grumbled and left the gym. Kageyama and Hinata walked outside. It was cold and windy. "Why are our lives falling apart?" Hinata demanded. He ran away. Kageyama was left standing there alone. It started to rain. The cold rain felt like ice on his face. He trudged home pulling his jacket over him like an umbrella. He walked down a street and suddenly he was lost. 'dammit' he thought. He looked over to the side and three police cars surrounded a house. He squinted but didn't see much. He ran away, not wanting to get involved. He texted Hinata, but no response. He kept running, but only got more lost. It had been about an hour and he called his parents. He sent them a text of his location and waited to be picked up. "The world has gone to hell. All of it. I just hope Oikawa's doing great right now." He added sarcastically. Finally his dad picked him up. "Hey dad?" His dad responded with, "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING KAGEYAMA? It's raining and you frickin decided to run around the neighborhood?" He rolled his eyes. "Dad can I-" "SHUSHH I'M NOT DONE TALKING." There were seconds of silence. "Now I'm done." Hey dad can I invite my boyfriend over?" His dad started choking. "YOUR WHAT?" Kageyama froze. "M-my date, my gay guy friend, my lover boy. How else do you want me to explain it?" His dad stopped talking and when they got home, there was cold silence. His mom was in the kitchen making cake. "Hey Kags! What's up? How was practice?" His dad pushed Kageyama inside and Kageyama growled. "Our son is gay." Kageyama reponded with, "I'm bisexual, I like girls and boys." His dad looked at him with disgust. "Kaoru, it's fine, we still love him the same. No matter who he loves." His dad looked over at his mom. "You're okay with this- this absolute garbage?" His mom took off her apron and walked up to him. "It's not garbage! Our little Kags can love whoever he wants to!"

"Are you the same woman I fell in love with?" Kageyama narrowed his eyes. He was never like this. Sometimes he yelled at him to get a job, but he never said anything like that to his mom. "Kaoru, are you going to let something as petty as this get in the way of-" There was a loud noise. Kaoru smacked her... Kageyama helped her up and set her down on a chair. "You are one crazy old man." Kaoru replied with, "Are you crazy? I have been so lenient with you. But you pushed it. One woman and one man. That's how it is." Kageyama kicked his shin. Kaoru grabbed his wrists and pushed him in his room. Kaoru barricaded the door. Kageyama screamed, he didn't want him to hurt his mother. "I swear-" He stood still looking at a volleyball. "What the hell is wrong with him?" He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and there were 50+ messages from Hinata. He explained the whole thing. Hinata texted that he could run over to his house. Kageyama texted he'd climb out of his window. Kageyama grabbed the milk tea that was left on his desk and jumped out the window. He ran into the trash cans. "Kageyama!" His dad was yelling for him. He kept running until he got to the local park. He sat on the bench. The moon was bright enough and lit up the sand volleyball court. He looked at it and screamed. He collapsed on the ground. He could hear yelling. Hinata, Sugawara, and Daichi stood there. They looked at him. Hinata ran to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I I need t-to save her." Daichi put his hand on Kageyama's shoulder. "Calm down, tell us everything." Kageyama explained with a lump in his throat and struggled to gasp out every word. Hinata started crying as well. Then they all heard a loud bang. They looked over at the volleyball area and two college students were messing around with metal pipes. They had someone in their grasp. It was too dark to see who. They saw the four kids and ran with a body being dragged and puddles of blood trailing after them. Daichi called 911 to report the incident, while Hinata walked Kageyama home. "It'll be fine-" Kageyama opened the door and his mom was yelling at his dad. "Kags! My sweet baby!" She hugged him. "Your father didn't like my beliefs... He's moving out. He'll come back when he grows up." Kaoru stormed out and Hinata watched. Kageyama walked outside and kissed Hinata under the moon. He laughed and they waved bye.


	2. Sirens (Asahi x Noya)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruh this is so sad to write

"N-noya?" "NOYA!" Asahi yelled. He stared at a house that was now burned to a crisp. ~Rewind time~ It was early that day like 7ish. Asahi pulled on a sweat shirt and got a text from Noya. 'Asahi! I'm doing better! My therapist is so nice. And almost as hot as Kiyoko! I'll try to make it to the game' Asahi smiled. He hasn't been like himself ever since Tanaka... Asahi grabbed a protein shake and ran to volleyball practice. Daichi was the only one there. They decided to pass back and forth for a bit. "Noya said he's doing better." Daichi nodded. Sugawara and Tsukishima came in. "I'm gonna spike against the wall. Lil Ms. Yachi isn't gonna throw a ball high enough for me." Yachi trailed behind them. Tsukishima was spiking hard against the wall. Asahi jumped every time the ball pounded against the wall. "Hey Daichi!" Daichi looked up and caught the ball. "Hey guys, Noya said he'll make the game!" There was cheering but it sounded almost sarcastic. But it wasn't. Nobody could be that happy about anything right now. "But Yamaguchi still hasn't showed up." Tsukishima fixed his glasses. Everyone looked at him. He turned away and kept spiking against the wall. "Kiyoko has sorted out her family issues, but cannot make it. Yachi will be the main team manager in the mean time." Daichi's announcements were doing nothing to lighten the mood. Yachi looked down and bit her lip. Hinata held Kageyama's hand and smiled. Tsukishima stepped forward. "I say we cancel the volleyball club." Daichi and Sugawara looked at him. Nobody said a word. "He has a point, the- the club isn't working anymore." Yachi said. Asahi widened his eyes. "You too?" Yachi nodded. Kageyama opened his mouth, "SO? If one person- one person- well like four people aren't around anymore, we shouldn't cancel a club." Coach Ukai walked in with Specs. "I know it's been difficult, but we are having this practice game. Then we'll take a vote if we want to disband the volleyball club for the time being." Coach Ukai said. "Let's get some practice in before tomorrow." Kageyama nodded. Hinata gave Yachi a ball. Yachi tossed it to Kageyama, but didn't make it and it was too low. Tears were running down her face but nobody cared enough to notice. Specs walked over and took her outside in the hallway. Tsukishima was serving with Asahi and Sugawara. Ukai watched this sorry practice. Almost none of the serves even made it over the net. Ukai yelled and everyone looked over. "I got a text and- and Nekoma can't hold a game. Kenma, Kuroo. and Lev have gone missing." Ukai walked over to Asahi and Daichi. "I know a bit about this problem. Three boys were seen being pushed into a van. By a neighbor witness." Asahi shook everywhere. He almost couldn't stand still. "Practice is over." Ukai grumbled and left the gym. Asahi, Sugawara, Daichi, and Tsukishima stayed and sat in a circle. "Tanaka, do we know if he-" Asahi asked. Daichi said, "No, but here's a picture of his last state. Whoever decided to start those fires. I hate them." Asahi looked down and sighed. Tsukishima fixed his glasses. "You all make me sick." He got up and left, slamming the door. The principal walked in a few seconds later. "Oh, hey!" Daichi got up and looked at the principal. "Was that Tsukishima that just left?" Daichi nodded. "He's not even supposed to be here. He dropped out of school." Daichi and Sugawara gulped. Asahi ran outside. It was pouring down rain. He walked down a street and saw a car rush through, he heard screaming a few moments later but didn't look back. He just kept walking. He was too focused on his thoughts on Noya. He walked passed Noya's house and knocked on their door. Noya's mom opened it. "Asahi?" He nodded. "Oh sweetie, Noya hasn't been home in a few days. He went out with his new friends and just comes in for about 10 minutes to grab food. They hang out in that abandoned old club place. I try to stop my baby. He never listens. After seeing Tanaka's burns, he completely lost it." Asahi nodded and started to cry. He ran towards the city part but slipped on a puddle and hit his head. He blacked out for a few minutes. When he woke up he was in that abandoned club. Noya and a few other guys in masks were there. Asahi widened his eyes and screamed. "No one'll hear ya kid." Noya stepped forward. "Just relax. Babe." Asahi bared his teeth. "Why don't you join us, we make other people's lives miserable. It helps deal with trauma." One of them nodded at Noya. Noya untied Asahi. "Let's go to my house. My mom loves company." He held Asahi's hand and they walked back over to his house. When they got inside Noya locked the door. "Now, MOM!" Noya's mom ran down the stairs and hugged him. Noya grinned and said, "Mom, I've gone crazy but not absolutely insane. Any last words?" His mom looked at him and blood poured out of her mouth. When he gave her a hug he had stabbed her. "THIS ISN'T MY NOYA!" "Your Noya was stupid! And immature. Having Tanaka gone woke me up from that." Asahi ran to the phone and dialed 911. "Let's burn the evidence and run before they arrive. It'll make everything easier." He set a match and dropped it.

He took Asahi's hand and ran outside as sirens started to go off. This put Asahi's heart ablaze. He threw Noya on the ground. "WHAT THE HELL? WHAT IN THE ABSOLUTE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOU PHYSCO." Noya spat. "They changed me, they changed me for the better. I bet Tanaka would understand." Asahi spat at him. "TANAKA WOULD'VE DONE THAT!" Noya watched the house burn down. "It's a shame that you don't love me anymore, babe." Asahi ran away, but Noya stayed. Noya actually ran into the flames. "Mom, I couldn't leave without bringing you with me, I just wish my boyfriend could've came too. Tanaka, I'm coming." Noya spat out those words as he jumped into the fire, burning alive with his mother's corpse. It was night time and Asahi walked back over to his house. "N-noya?" "NOYA!" Asahi yelled. He stared at a house that was now burned to a crisp. He looked over to the driveway ad Noya and his mom were being carried out by stretchers. He ran over to Noya. "A-asahi, D-don't turn out l-like me. I- I was so stupid." He coughed. Asahi gave him a hug and watched them carry him into the ambulance. He trudged home crying.


	3. The color of rust (Tsukki's and Yamagachi's)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (╥﹏╥)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH okay enjoy

"t-tsukki? I-is that you?" Tsukishima grabbed his hand on the side walk. "I'm here."

~REWIND~ 

Tsukishima woke up and fixed his glasses on his face. He sighed and and checked his phone. Yamaguchi has been missing for three days. He chucked the phone at his wall, and it made a loud thunk. It was cracked everywhere. His brother called up to him. Tsukki yelled "I'm fine!" He walked out of the house to make it to practice. He felt a tug on his collar. His mom was holding him back. "Tsukki, why?" He had his emotionless face on and shrugged her off. He knew she was talking about how he dropped out. He hated being at school. It all reminded him of the friends he had lost. "DAMMIT" He banged his fist against the wall. Yachi lived close to him so she was walking to practice as well. "Tsukishima?" "Oh, it's you." He kept walking and Yachi trailed after. Tsukishima was walking and a note slipped out of his pocket. Yachi saw it and picked it up. She decided to keep it. They kept walking and Sugawara was there waiting to cross the street. He joined their party but didn't say anything. Tsukishima pulled up his head phones and started to hum. The cold crisp air bit at their noses. They got to the gym, and Yachi opened the letter once they got in the gym. She widened her eyes. Her hands trembled and tears poured down her face. She slipped the note back to Tsukki. He didn't notice. Daichi was passing with Asahi. "Hey Daichi!" Hinata was waving. Daichi looked up and caught the ball. "Hey guys, Noya said he'll make the game!" There was cheering but it sounded almost sarcastic. But it wasn't. Nobody could be that happy about anything right now. "But Yamaguchi still hasn't showed up." Tsukishima fixed his glasses. Everyone looked at him. He turned away and kept spiking against the wall. "Kiyoko has sorted out her family issues, but cannot make it. Yachi will be the main team manager in the mean time." Daichi's announcements were doing nothing to lighten the mood. Yachi looked down and bit her lip. Hinata held Kageyama's hand and smiled. Tsukishima stepped forward. "I say we cancel the volleyball club." Daichi and Sugawara looked at him. Nobody said a word. "He has a point, the- the club isn't working anymore." Yachi said. Asahi widened his eyes. "You too?" Yachi nodded. Kageyama opened his mouth, "SO? If one person- one person- well like four people aren't around anymore, we shouldn't cancel a club." Coach Ukai walked in with Specs. "I know it's been difficult, but we are having this practice game. Then we'll take a vote if we want to disband the volleyball club for the time being." Coach Ukai said. "Let's get some practice in before tomorrow." Tsukishima was serving with Asahi and Sugawara. Ukai watched this sorry practice. Almost none of the serves even made it over the net. Ukai yelled and everyone looked over. "I got a text and- and Nekoma can't hold a game. Kenma, Kuroo. and Lev have gone missing." Ukai walked over to Asahi and Daichi. "I know a bit about this problem. Three boys were seen being pushed into a van. By a neighbor witness." Asahi shook everywhere. He almost couldn't stand still. "Practice is over." Ukai grumbled and left the gym. Asahi, Sugawara, Daichi, and Tsukishima stayed and sat in a circle. "Tanaka, do we know if he-" Asahi asked. Daichi said, "No, but here's a picture of his last state. Whoever decided to start those fires. I hate them." Asahi looked down and sighed. Tsukishima fixed his glasses. "You all make me sick." He got up and left, slamming the door. Tsukishima walked to the local police station. "Sir, I want information on these cases." He passed a picture of Yamaguchi and one of the Nekoma boys that went missing. The officer looked at them and crumbled them up. Tsukki narrowed his eyes. He fixed his glasses with his middle finger. 

"That's classified, son." Tsukki slammed his fist down. "THOSE PEOPLE ARE SOME OF MY BEST FRIENDS, DAMMIT!" He was wheezing and struggling to breathe. The officer stared at him. "Kid, stay her for a while, I might get some information on them. Plus that rain out their looks bad." He nodded and pulled out the letter from his pocket. It was folded slightly different. He looked inside. 'Someone read it. I hope they don't tell anyone.... It was Yachi, I bet' He though to himself. The officer called him back up. "So uhh Tadashi Yamaguchi was last seen walking home from Karasuno. Apparently the principal reported some college students talking to him. But that was three days ago. There's also this report that these kids are the same ones who pushed your other friends into a van. Apparently they're all high school drop outs. Their motive is unclear. That's all I got for ya kid." He nodded and sat down on one of the chairs. The officer handed him some ramen. He ate it and took a nap. When he woke up the clock read 4:06. He sneezed. The officer gave him a slip and he walked home. The rain was basically cleared up. Tsukishima opened the door and his mom had her face buried in her hands, sobbing. "Mom?" She looked up. "Tsukki... I love you." He sat down to hug her. "I know life is hard sometimes, baby, but please, talk to me." Tsukki just nodded and fixed his glasses. He got up and said, "I'll make dinner tonight mom, you relax." He made rice and fish on the stove. He thought, 'this fish never knew it was going to be eaten. He jus thought he was going to swim happily forever. Fishermen in his story are villians. But in our story they're heroes for bringing us food.' He sighed and gave his mother the food. They ate together, quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bye   
> PS (Hi Zoe)

**Author's Note:**

> TwT


End file.
